Redemption
by Abricote
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry a été envoyé six ans à Azkaban. Et maintenant Dumbledore, Black et Lupin surs de son innocence le libèrent. Mais qu'en est il de Harry, se peut il qu'il soit devenu... fou ?
1. Prologue

**Note de la traductrice :** Oui oui c'est une nouvelle traduction ! Elle appartient totalement à _**krtshadow**_ que je remercie chaleureusement au passage ! THANKS ! Elle est anglais et a en tout et pour tout 32 chapitres… C'est long mais excellent, j'adore cette fic et j'espère que se sera réciproque ! Alors, enjoy !

**IMPORTANT :** _cette fiction sera ubdaté tous les vendredi soirs._ Sans exception ! Il y a déjà plusieurs chapitre de traduis, ne vous inquiétez pas !

**REDEMPTION**

_**Chapitre 1 :** Délivrance_

Sirius Black grimaça tandis qu'il se hâtait le plus nonchalamment possible dans les sombres et étroits couloirs de l'infâme Azkaban. Il avait espéré qu'il ne remettrait jamais plus les pieds dans cet horrible endroit, mais s'il était ici, entrant dans les entrailles de l'Enfer une fois de plus, s'était de son propre gré. Désespéré pour une raison qu'il avait autrefois enfouit dans les mémoires du passé. Désespéré qu'un autre innocent ai souffert ici. Il soupira et se concentra sur les autres personnes qui progressaient à ses côtés, jusqu'aux cellules qui bénéficiaient de la plus haute sécurité.

Remus Lupin, le meilleur ami et confident de Sirius, palissait de plus en plus en regardant les cellules crasseuses qui s'alignaient le long du couloir. Il n'avait jamais aimé les endroits petits et fermés, Remus détaillait cet endroit infernal d'un air nauséeux. Il devait probablement se sentir coupable tandis qu'il dépassait les cellules remplis de cadavres vivants. Des « Comment ai-je put être aussi idiot ? » ou « Merlin, qu'avons nous fait ? » devaient allègrement être ressassés dans sa tête. L'homme qui marchait à ses côtés, offrait un contraste frappant. Il semblait calme et impassible, comme Dumbledore l'avait presque toujours été. Pourtant ceux qui le connaissait auraient put noter quelques changements notables dans son attitudes, l'absence de scintillement dans ses yeux et le plis soucieux barrant son front.

Ces hommes pouvaient seulement espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Ils craignaient le pire. Six années à Azkaban auraient t-elles vaincues Harry Potter que cinq confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient pas réussies à ébranler ? Sirius avait put survivre durant douze ans certes, mais Harry n'était pas un animagus et n'avait donc aucun moyens de se défendre contre les Détraqueurs. Harry n'avait eu aucune protection et probablement les pires souvenirs de tout les condamnés d'Azkaban… Leurs erreurs pourrait coûté à la Lumière, très cher.

Et quelle erreur ça avait été. Trois semaines après la fin de sa quatrième année, on avait découvert que Harry avait disparut durant deux jour, et il semblait qu'il avait volontairement quitté sa maison. Il était réapparu lors d'un raid de Mangemort sur le Chemin de Traverse, et rien n'avait été pareil depuis. La dernière rencontre entre le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu et le Seigneur des ténèbres s'était terminée sur un champs de bataille, empli de sorciers et sorcières morts et vidés de toute magie. De toute évidence s'était la baguette d'Harry qui venait de lancer une malédiction sur plus qu'une centaine de personnes. Le sort utilisé était de la pure magie noire et même si Voldemort avait été apparemment touché par le sort, rien n'excusait son utilisation…

Quand il l'avait apprit, Albus Dumbledore avait eu une expression d'horreur, croyant que le garçon avait appris cet horrible sort dans un livre de la Réserve, qu'il avait put gagné avec la cape d'invisibilité que le Directeur lui même, lui avait donné. Le livre en question avait été trouvé dans les affaires d'écoles d'Harry avec un marque page à la page du sort en question. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles.

Harry avait été envoyé à Azkaban moins de vingt quatre heure après qu'il ai été attrapé à la fin de la bataille. Les Aurors étaient arrivés, ne trouvant qu'un Survivant, sa baguette crispé dans sa main, inconscient. Tous les témoins du côté de la Lumière ou ceux qui avaient assisté à la bataille étaient morts. Harry s'était effondré dans un bref le coma, probablement dû à la fatigue que l'utilisation d'un tel sort provoquait. Le Ministère avait été terrifié et avait redouté qu'il finisse par rejoindre Voldemort ou pire, être son successeur. L'Ordre du Phœnix, dirigé par Dumbledore avait acquiescé à contre cœur. Harry s'était réveillé dans une cellule...

Ces trois hommes ne se le pardonneraient jamais.

Les cinq année suivante avaient été relativement calme. Il y avait eu quelques rumeurs informant Dumbledore que Voldemort avait été sévèrement blessé par le sort supposé lancé par Harry et profitait de sa convalescence pour regrouper ses forces et à imaginer des plans plus terrible les un que les autres. L'Ordre en avait profité pour recruter et dresser un plan d'attaque pour la guerre à venir. Si un quelconques anciens amis ou membre de la famille d'Harry pensait à lui, s'était en privé et avec la douleur qu'un jeune homme tel que lui soit passer du côté du Mal si rapidement.

Et puis, durant les onze mois qui suivirent, Voldemort regagna doucement la santé, revenant au sommet de ses forces. Ses attaques et ses raids furent douloureusement couronnées de succès et du côté de la Lumière, on éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à se défendre contre l'empiètement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Wormtail avait été capturé juste après l'incarcération d'Harry, rendant à Sirius sa liberté et rendant au yeux du Ministère la menace de Voldemort encore plus fatal. Cependant, ce fut qu'à la capture d'Adrian Silene, le successeur de Wormtail pour la position tant convoité de bras droit de Voldemort et plus fréquemment de serviteur torturé, que la vérité éclata.

Moins de vingt quatre heure après sa capture, l'Ordre interrogeait Silene sous veritaserum et à leurs plus grande horreur, apprenaient l'ampleur de leurs bêtise. Harry n'avait pas été enlevé par la force, mais par un dépôt considérable sur le compte de Vernon Dursley. Dursley avait simplement remit le garçon en contrepartie, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait lui arrivé. Le livre avait été aisément dissimulé dans la chambre d'Harry. Et inconscient et indemne, le garçon avait été amené au champs de bataille. Grâce aux similitudes des baguettes sœurs, Voldemort avait put difficilement utilisé la baguette d'Harry pour lancer son sort dévastateur. Laissant Harry inconscient et entourés de morts, et il était parti sachant que le Ministère et l'Ordre finirait le travail pour lui. Et ils l'avaient fait, aveuglés par la vengeance, n'écoutant pas la version du jeune sorcier.

Silene ignorait les raisons du silence de Voldemort durant les cinq dernières années, mais une chose était sure, c'est que cela n'avait rien avoir avec n'importe quel charme. Voldemort semblait avoir appris la définition du mot prudence, car personne – pas même les espions de l'Ordre – n'avaient réussis à savoir que préparait le Seigneur des Ténèbres où ce qu'il devenait. L'Ordre n'avait put qu'essayer de percer les mystères de Voldemort et ses horribles plans.

Avec ce témoignage, les pièces commencèrent à s'assembler. Harry n'aurait pas put apprendre un sort si complexe en si peu de temps. Et pas seulement ça, mais la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti après la mort de Cédric, aurait dû leurs prouver que jamais Harry n'aurait sacrifié des vies, pour arriver à ses fins. Et le fait était qu'ils n'avaient jamais demandé sa version à Harry, jamais… Et alors le puzzle fut complet.

Horrifié, Dumbledore avait à peine pris le temps de s'assurer que Silene était en prison, qu'il avait appelé Sirius, Remus, Hermione et les Weasley. Sirius s'était simplement effondré, paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fait subir à son filleul. Remus avait fixé le vide, ressentant le même sentiment de culpabilité alors qu'une fois de plus il s'était trompé et avait contribué à envoyer un autre jeune homme innocent à Azkaban. Ron et Hermione avaient été assommés, et comme les Weasley, avaient exigés que Harry soit libéré immédiatement.

Voilà donc pourquoi, ces trois hommes avaient pénétrés dans cette maison d'horreur, un y retournant, un la visitant une fois de plus, un y entrant pour la première fois. Les Détraqueurs avaient rejoints Voldemort il y avait un mois et maintenant, les Aurors parcouraient donc les couloirs sombres et crasseux de la prison, à leurs place.

Quelques questions entraînèrent des réponses qu'aucun des hommes n'auraient voulu entendre. Selon l'Auror en chef, aucun détenus du quartier de haute sécurité n'avait toute sa tête. Et cela n'avait pas d'importance bien qu'Harry Potter soit innocent et quitte ce lieu ce soir, fou ou pas.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une cellule, apparemment pas différentes de ces voisines bien qu'il y ai une chose capitale qui la différenciait radicalement des autres. Elle abritait un innocent. Ignorant les gémissements de l'homme de la cellule de gauche, ne prêtant pas attention au regard fixe de la femme de droite, Dumbledore souleva sa baguette et marmonna quelques mots qui ouvrirent la porte. Alors inconsciemment, il bloqua sa respiration, Sirius fit un pas dans la cellule.

« Harry ? »

Sa voix raisonna rauque et cassée dans la salle terne qui avait emprisonnée son filleul pendant si longtemps. Remus et Dumbledore le suivirent silencieusement. Leurs yeux se posèrent rapidement sur un lit rugueux et vide. Alors Sirius se retourna violemment, cherchant désespérément son filleul des yeux. Il glapit quand il découvrit le jeune homme effondré dans un coin. « Harry ». Si il espérait une réponse, il fut déçu. Pour le moins encrassé, Harry ne faisait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Rien du tout.

Sirius sembla glacé, à la vue de qu'étais devenu Harry, et Remus ne semblait pas mieux, alors Dumbledore se déplaça et s'agenouilla près du jeune homme « Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Pas de réponse « Harry, nous savons ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Nous savons que tu es innocent. Harry ? » Rien. Le Directeur parut dépité de l'absence de réponse d'Harry tandis que les deux autres occupants de la pièce, semblaient complètement traumatisés. Dumbledore prit gentiment Harry dans ses bras et parvint à le remettre sur pied. Remus s'avança à son tour et passa un bras autour de sa taille maigre, soutenant sans aucun effort le poids de Harry. Dumbledore plaça un doigt ridé sous le menton d'Harry et le releva à la lumière.

Chacun des trois hommes déglutit légèrement. Les yeux verts d'Harry, même emplis de lumière, ne contenait pas l'étincelle de vie. Sirius qui avait eu un mouvement de recul, s'avança et supporta Harry de l'autre côté.

« Viens Harry. Nous rentrons à la maison »

Et alors qu'ils le retiraient précautionneusement de sa prison, les trois hommes espéraient désespérément que l'état d'Harry ne soit pas permanent. Si il devait s'avérer qu'il le soit, alors leurs propre stupidité devait condamné non seulement Harry à vivre dans la folie, mais aussi le monde sorcier à survivre sous la dictature de Voldemort.

Aucun d'eux ne vit le léger reflet, qui miroita l'espace d'un instant, dans les yeux de Harry tandis qu'ils passaient le pont, ni le tremblement de ses lèvres alors qu'ils embarquaient sur le bateau qui les ramèneraient sur le continent. Ils croyaient que ses yeux vides témoignaient de son cerveau vide. Et il les laissa le croire. S'était à son avis, la meilleure chose à faire. Ils le découvriraient en temps voulu, mais jusque là son esprit se garderait bien de révéler son secret…

_A suivre..._

_Les reviews sont acceptés… :D_


	2. Déception

Chose promise chose due ! Voici de le deuxième chapitre de Redemption, traduit par mes soins, l'histoire appartient à **krtshadow **! 

**Je voulais vous remercier tous de tout mon cœur**, 30 reviews ! Mon Dieu vous me gâtez... Je suis si contente ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses et... regarde à droite, regarde à gauche... je voulais rendre un petit hommage à tous les reviweurs qui n'avaient pas laissés leurs adresses mail, je prends un peu de risque mais bon... ;)

_Merci donc à :_ Orphée Potter ( _merci beaucoup ! Je ne lâcherai pas cette fic ! _) FANTASIA _( merci merci merci ! j'espère que tu trouveras des réponses à tes questions !_ ) 4rine ( _voilà la suite mademoiselle, j'espère que tu aimeras !_ ) marion ( _le voici le voilà... merci beaucoup_ ! ) WITN ( _voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! bisous !_ ) mushu ( _encore merci ! j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! bisous ! )_

Bonne lecture et merci à tous !

**REDEMPTION**

_**Chapitre 2 :** Déception _

La famille Weasley était plongée dans le désarroi le plus total. Bien que cela ne fut pas un fait inhabituel, cette fois cependant l'atmosphère était lourde et aucun rire ne fusait dans la maison. Pourtant presque tous les Weasley et leurs compagnes, étaient présent. Il ne manquait que Percy et Pénélope, retenus une fois de plus par leurs travail arasant au Ministère. Et puisqu'ils vivaient maintenant à Londres, ils ne revenaient pas souvent à la maison. Charlie aussi manquait à l'appel, il était apparemment retenu par un de ces Dragon gravement malade, il ne pourrait venir que le jour suivant.

La maison resplendissait car avait été nettoyée de fond en comble trois fois de suite, nerveuse Molly avait voulu que tout soit parfait et polissait à l'instant même et ce pour la quatrième fois la vieille horloge en bois. Ron, pour sa part, était si tendu qu'il perdit sa partie d'échec contre Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas compris comment elle y était parvenue. Mais après tout, ils étaient les deux anciens meilleurs amis d'Harry et ils l'avaient oubliés, préférant se consacrer entièrement à leurs belle histoire d'amour. Et maintenant que la réalité les rattrapait, ils étaient si nerveux que presque au bord des larmes. Ils savaient que la semaine qui viendrait serait difficile, quelle que soit l'état de Harry...

Ron repoussa coupablement, l'idée qu'un Harry aliéné serait plus facile à vivre, ainsi il n'aurait pas à supporter la colère d'un Harry sain d'esprit… Hermione elle, restait bloquée sur le fait qu'un garçon qu'elle avait jadis considéré comme un frère et un meilleur ami, devait maintenant la haïr. Et le fait que cela soit arrivé par cette horrible situation, rendait la chose encore plus difficile.

Soudain, une explosion de pop fit bondire leurs cœurs et comme un seul homme tous les occupant du Terrier se ruèrent dans le living room. Aussitôt arrivés, les quatre hommes furent le centre d'attention, mais seulement trois d'entre eux semblèrent le remarquer. Harry, toujours supporté par Sirius et Remus, fixait le sol d'un air absent.

Ron fut le premier à retrouver sa voix.

« Harry ? »

Hermione mordit sa langue pour étouffer un sanglot devant l'absence de réponse. Ron continua, une note désespérée dans la voix.

« Salut ? »

Il se retourna vers Sirius et fut horrifié du regard désespéré que son parrain posait sur Harry « Il ne dit… rien ? »

Dumbledore répondit pour Sirius qui ne semblait pas en état. « Non. Nous n'avons eu aucune réponse. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il nous reconnaisse. Nous devrions tous essayer de lui parler, durant ces prochains jours. Qui sait, peut être que cela lui rendra la mémoire… »

Arthur Weasley s'avança d'un pas résolu. « Bien nous ferons tous ce dont il a besoin. Devrions nous contacter un médicomage ? »

Remus déposa lentement Harry sur le canapé, dans une position plus confortable. Sa tête s'éleva alors et chacun retenu son souffle dans l'attente d'une réaction. D'une réaction qui ne vint pas, Harry posa son regard sur une fissure dans le planché et ne bougea plus. Dumbledore regarda tristement l'homme brisé qu'il était devenu. « Non, il vaut mieux le laisser avec des gens qu'il a connu. J'ai parler avec Mme Pomfrey, selon elle il ne doit jamais rester seul et vous devez le traiter le plus normalement possible. L'école fermera dans deux semaine et si à ce moment là il n'y a pas d'amélioration, je pourrais l'emmener à Poudlard et lui montrer les lieus pour qu'il puisse se souvenir en douceur. A part ça, nous pouvons seulement espérer. »

Bill ne semblait pas convaincu. « Peut être que St Mangouste pourrait… »

Sirius secoua sa tête violemment. « Non, si c'est son mental qui le rends comme ça, les potions n'y pourront rien. Ce qu'il a besoin c'est d'un environnement familier » sa voix se cassa et il ajouta plus doucement. « Et j'en sais quelques chose… » La pièce retomba une fois de plus dans le silence, le cœur serré à l'idée de ce qu'il s'était passé non pas une, mais deux fois.

Se fut Remus qui brisa le silence, en essayant de détourner l'attention de son ami. « Son corps semble n'avoir subit aucun dommage considérable. Il est en meilleur état que tu ne l'étais, Padfoot. »

Sirius détourna le regard et le posa sur son filleul, l'espace d'un instant. « Tu as raison, Moony, il paraît en forme. Je pense qu'un bon repas – ou deux – lui feront le plus grand bien. Cela aurait pût être bien pire… » grimaça Sirius en faisant de nouveau face au groupe. « Nous allons le faire revenir. Je ferait n'importe quoi pour ça » sa détermination s'était ancré dans la moindre courbe de son corps. Des murmures répondirent à sa déclaration. « Arthur, Molly, êtes vous surs qu'il peut rester avec vous ici ?»

Molly sembla absolument horrifiée, à l'idée que Harry ailles ailleurs que dans sa maison. « Comme l'a dit Albus, sa place est parmi nous. Au pire des cas, elle sera à Pouldard. C'est la meilleure solution pour lui. De plus nous avons certainement une chambre pour chacun d'entres vous, oui vous aussi, Remus et pas de discussion. Tout est arrangé. Maintenant Ginny, Ron, Hermione allez préparer une potion de nutrition. Arthur, toi et moi allons préparer la chambre d'après les directives de Dumbledore, Remus, vous et Sirius allez le débarrasser de toute cette saleté. Le reste des têtes rousses… qu'on ne vous voit plus jusqu'à demain. » L'attitude et la prise en charge de Molly fut un soulagement pour tous, dans cette ambiance surchargée de tension. « Et bien, qu'attendez vous ? Allez ! »

Et ils allèrent. Ginny était pâle, mais les mouvements qui la conduisirent jusqu'à la cuisine, furent déterminés. Hermione était en larme et Ron tentait doucement de la calmer tout en essayant de maîtriser sa propre horreur devant les yeux affreusement vide de son meilleur ami.

Dumbledore l'emmena dans la plus grande chambre et informa Molly qu'elle devait être vide de tout ce qu'elle contenait, mis à part le nécessaire et les objets sans danger. Il suggéra notamment l'installation d'une chaise ou deux assez confortables pour veiller sur Harry la nuit. Alors, le vieux directeur salua tout le monde et partit, prétextant que l'on avait besoin de lui à l'école. Bill, Fleur, Fred, Angelina et George, les seuls autres Weasley toujours dans la pièce, la quittèrent en murmurant rapidement sur l'état d'Harry.

Sirius s'assit en face de son filleul et prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes. « Harry, peux tu te lever pour moi ? » Harry continua de fixer la fissure dans le bois, en silence. Ne voulant réellement pas le forcer, Sirius essaya encore. « Harry, s'il te plait. Lèves toi » Répondant à l'ordre direct, Harry se mit lentement sur ses pieds. Remus qui avait reculé de surprise, échangea un regard abasourdi avec Sirius.

Il décida de tenter sa chance « Harry, assieds toi. » Une fois de plus, Harry obéit docilement. « Et bien, c'est une bonne chose je suppose… »

Sirius acquiesça, pas exactement sur de ce que cela voulait dire. Mais au moins, il était sur qu'une partie de son cerveau continuait à marcher. « Harry, lève toi encore, s'il te plait » Une fois de plus, Harry s'exécuta, se balançant doucement.

« Suis moi »

Sirius aida Harry à grimper lentement les escaliers qui menaient à une spacieuse salle de bain où les deux amis usèrent de moult sorts et d'eau pour rendre Harry irréprochable dans ses nouvelles robes. La potion de Nutrition, préparée par Ginny, suivie et alors les deux hommes ramenèrent leurs charge jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.

La chambre à coucher était agréablement lumineuse et confortablement meublée. Molly tapotait toujours les oreillers et réglait les derniers détails quand Remus, suivit sagement d'Harry, Sirius le surveillant par derrière, pénétra dans la chambre. Remus échangea un regard avec la mère au foyer et alors ils quittèrent silencieusement la chambre. Sirius aurait préféré se jeter du toit, plutôt que de laisser quiconque s'occuper du premier Harry-sitting.

Sirius s'assit sur l'une des chaise et attendit, curieux de voir ce que Harry voudrait faire dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il se sentait un peu plus confiant depuis que Harry avait répondu à sa demande dans le living room. Il lui semblait que Harry était toujours là, quelque part et la crainte de Sirius de ne jamais le revoir, s'était totalement envolée. Si il était toujours capable de comprendre ce que _'prend un bain'_ voulait dire, cela signifiait que rien n'était encore perdu.

Harry resta au milieu de la pièce durant un moment, le regard perdu dans le vague. Quand il se décida finalement à bouger, Sirius faillit glisser de sa chaise tellement il était surpris. Harry ne sembla pas le noter et Sirius continua de le regarder, sa respiration s'accélérant douloureusement, tandis qu'il se traînait doucement vers le coin de la pièce. Sirius fronça les sourcils légèrement se demandant ce qu'il pouvait chercher là bas. Alors ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse et le goût acre de la défaite lui brûla la gorge, tandis qu'Harry se laissait misérablement glisser contre le mur avant de se rouler en boule sur le plancher avec un gémissement. Il ne semblait pas faire attention au lit, comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué ou pire, comme s'il pensait qu'il ne lui était pas destiné…

« Tu peux dormir dans le lit si tu veux, Harry » fit Sirius d'une voix étrangement enrouée.

Mais ce n'était pas un ordre, et il n'y aucune réponse. Harry se contentant de blottir un petit peu plus sur le plancher. A contre cœur, Sirius décida de ne pas le forcer à se coucher dans le lit, peut être que s'était mieux de le laisser décider de son propre chef.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour… pour tout, Harry. Je... » Sirius fit courir une main dans ses cheveux qui tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire, même si l'autre n'écoutait pas. Mais il avait mal, si mal… « … J'ai été si bête. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre ce que je dis, mais je pense que tu devrais savoir à quel point je suis désolé et si tu es là et que tu veux me parler, je serai heureux de t'écouter, mais si tu ne veux pas ou ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave… J'espère juste que tu vas bien, Harry… Ton père m'aurait tué… Lily m'aurait torturée… Merlin, je m'égares » la voix de Sirius s'affaiblit et il jeta un regard vers Harry, pour trouver ses yeux fermés.

Sirius soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, se préparant à une longue nuit. Il regarda Harry dormir et pria à quiconque voudrait l'écouter, pour que son filleul aille mieux.

Mais son filleul ne dormait pas, pas comme Sirius le pensait. Il se demandait ce que le jour suivant apporterait et faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas envoyer son poings dans le nez de son parrain. Être désolé était bien gentil, mais cela ne changeait strictement rien. Rien ne le pourrait jamais. Après avoir imaginé milles et une façon de jeter son parrain hors de la pièce, Harry arriva à la conclusion qu'aussi tentant que cela pouvait être, ce ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Il se promit tout de même d'y repenser, plus tard cependant…

_La suite vendredi..._


	3. Cauchemar

**Disclamers :** Rien n'est à moi, _je ne suis que la traductrice_ !

**Note de la Traductrice :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur et me le réchauffe. Alors juste **_merci d'être là chers reviweurs…_**

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, la suite dans une semaine ! En attendant, enjoy !_

**REDEMPTION**

_**Chapitre 3 : **Cauchemar _

Sirius se réveilla avec une horrible crampe. Assis dans la chaise en face de lui un Remus grimaçant et compatissant. « J'imagine que tu voudrais aller te reposer, Padfoot. Je prends ta place, vas-y… sourit le lycanthrope. J'ignorai que le corps humain pouvait se plier de cette manière… » reprit-il vaguement intéressé.

« J'imagine que ça doit être grâce au chien qui est en moi… soudainement il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il dormait dans une chaise, Sirius parcourut rapidement la chambre du regard. Ou est… ? » il se stoppa quand il aperçu Harry recroquevillé dans le coin. Il ne semblait pas avoir bougé de la nuit.

« Calme toi, mon vieux. Il dort depuis une heure déjà. Ou du moins je le suppose. Il a ouvert les yeux tout à l'heure mais il n'a pas bougé. J'ai voulu lui parler, mais j'ai préféré ne pas te réveiller. » Remus se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Harry qui regardait fixement le plafond blanc. S'était assez déconcertant, pas comme s'il regardait le lustre ou quelques chose comme ça, il ne regardait tout simplement rien. Rien du tout. Le lycanthrope s'agenouilla doucement aux côtés d'Harry et commença à lui parler « Harry ? Tu peux m'entendre ? Ignorant l'absence de réponse, il continua. Je sais que tu es là, Harry. S'il te plait, essaie de nous dire quelques chose. Nous ne t'abandonnerons plus jamais, je te le jure. Honneur de Maraudeurs… Tu te souviens de la Carte des Maraudeurs ? Le surnom de ton père était Prongs, Harry. Il était un animagus non déclaré et… »

Sirius dû quitter la pièce un instant, submergé par l'émotion qu'il tentait vainement de contenir. Il savait que Remus avait raison, parler à Harry de toutes ces choses pour qu'il se souvienne, était le meilleur traitement contre sa 'maladie', mais entendre ces choses qu'il aurait dû connaître, ces détails si important, le surnom de James, tout ce qu'il avait oublié, s'était si… douloureux. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait dû avoir confiance en Harry, il n'aurait pas dû être si facilement convaincu de sa culpabilité, même avec toutes ces preuves. Lui plus que tout autre. Une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées et son regard se posa sur Ron. De grandes cernes cerclaient ses yeux et il y avait un plateau dans sa main. Cela devait être le petit déjeuner de Harry.

« Tu vas bien, Sirius ? Ron grimaça devant le regard vide en guise de réponse. Non, bien sur que non. Umm, J'étais là pour prendre mon tour, c'est tout ce qu'on a à faire ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ouais mais tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire, Ron. Moony essaie de le faire parler, mais c'est peine perdue… » Ron soupira en secouant la tête et poussa la porte. Sirius capta le regard de son filleul, toujours à terre, avant que la porte ne se referme. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, accablé par des pensées macabres et se demandant vaguement ce que James lui ferait s'il était toujours vivant. L'écorcher vivant aurait été très probable. Le planter avec ses cornes aussi.

Ron posa délicatement le plateau sur la table de chevet, écoutant Remus parler tout seul devant un Harry immobile.

« …tu retourneras bientôt à Poudlard. Dans deux semaines environs, Harry. L'école sera presque vide, la majorité des élèves rentrent chez eux pour les vacances. Nous t'emmènerons dans la Grande Salle et dans d'autre lieu dont tu te souviendras. » Remus releva les yeux et tomba sur Ron et acquiesça avec reconnaissance à la vue du plateau. « Bien, Harry, je pense qu'il est l'heure de prendre ton petit déjeuner. Et je vais descendre prendre le mien. Lèves-toi, Harry »

Une fois de plus, devant un ordre directe, Harry obéit. Ron haleta et Remus lui expliqua. « Il obéit aux ordres, mais ne fais rien d'autre. Si tu as veux qu'il fasse quelques choses, demandes lui. Nous avons essayer de faire autrement, mais c'est tout ce qui marche. C'est un mal nécessaire, je pense… »

Ron acquiesça et essaya de taire les tremblement de sa voix, quand il se retourna vers le regard vide de Harry, toujours dans le coin comme s'il attendait les instructions. « Harry, viens par là et assieds toi. Harry s'exécuta et Ron s'empara du plateau et le déposa devant lui. Mange la nourriture, Harry » Harry se saisit de la fourchette d'un air absent et le fit.

Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnant et soupira. « Et bien bonne chance, Ron. Souviens toi, reste le plus optimiste possible et ne te laisse pas abattre… Il tapota l'épaule de Ron. Nous nous battrons et nous irons jusqu'à bout » souffla t-il avant de sortir de la chambre. Il trébucha alors sur Sirius qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Se sentant un mieux, après les encouragements de Remus, Ron se retourna vers Harry qui avait méthodiquement nettoyé son plat. Assis sur le lit, le roux le regarda durant un moment et alors pris son courage à deux main pour oser parler du monde, à une personne tout à fait insensible. « Et bien Harry, devines quoi ? Les Canons font une superbe saison. Ils viennent juste de recruter un nouvel Attrapeur, pas aussi bon que toi, mais très bon quand même. Et ils viennent juste de battre les Falcons ! »

Ron fut remplacé par Hermione, qui le fut par Molly, qui précéda les jumeaux qui avaient insistés pour faire leurs tours ensembles terminant invariablement les phrases de l'autre.

Harry fut amené dehors, on lui montra le stade de Quidditch et n'importe quel endroit susceptible de lui faire revenir la mémoire, ce fut peine perdue. Charlie au Terrier et se dévoua pour prendre son tour, avant se faire expulser par Sirius. Charlie avait tendance à parler sans cesse de ses dragons, et il était entrain de décrire des étoiles dans les yeux, la différence entre un Magyar à Pointe et un Hongrois à crête quand Sirius avait finit par perdre patience.

Cependant l'objet de leurs attention ne dit ni ne fit rien, se comportant comme il l'avait fait avec n'importe qui.

Le soleil avait finit par se coucher, et Harry assis tranquillement dans un coin du living room, ignorait la conversation qu'entretenaient quatre personnes au-dessus de sa tête, lui lançant des regards à la dérobée. Mais Harry fixait gentiment la troisième brique de la cinquième rangée, elle même située au-dessus de la cheminée. Le sujet de la conversation était l'absence inquiétante de progrès d'Harry et le plan d'attaque pour demain quand soudainement une énorme explosion retentit, tout le monde sursauta horrifiés. Chacun sachant pertinemment ce qui venait de se passer.

Une pièce venait d'être ravagée.

Ce fut dommage que personne n'ai eu l'idée de regarder Harry à ce moment, personne ne remarqua donc le frisson qui anima son corps lorsqu'elle la pièce explosa. Ils auraient remarqués aussi que le regard de Harry n'était plus vide, dangereux peut être, mais plus vide. Cependant avant que quiconque n'ai l'idée de lui prêter la moindre attention, Harry avait retrouvé son masque et son regard vide délibérément fixé sur la brique.

Autour de son corps immobile, le pandémonium éclata. Les baguettes de Sirius, Remus et Ron s'élevèrent en un même mouvement, prêtes pour l'attaque. Les autres Weasley se précipitèrent aux fenêtres et aux portes pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Soudainement il y eu des étincelle dans la cheminée juste avant qu'un corps ne s'y matérialise. Dumbledore se tenait devant eux, il semblait grave et dangereux. « C'est Voldemort » Ces deux mots serrèrent le cœur de chacun. Comment Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il fait pour les trouver si rapidement ? Décidément, il semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance…

Les différentes options a adoptées furent rapidement analysées et rejetées. Ils entendaient les salles tombées l'une après l'autre et il était évident qu'ils ne tarderaient pas a arrivés jusqu'ici. Dumbledore expliqua rapidement que l'on avait détourné la cheminée du réseaux principale juste après son arrivée, que les Aurors étaient en chemin mais tarderaient a arrivés en prenant compte des barrières anti-transplanage. Leurs Portoloins, bien que dans leurs poches, ne semblaient pas vouloir fonctionner, Voldemort avait semblait-il, brouillés leurs chemins grâce à la Magie Noire. En d'autres termes, ils étaient coincés.

Alors, la porte s'ouvrit dans un souffle puissant et la bataille commença. Les Mangemorts se ruèrent dans la salle et les sorts fusèrent. Mais apparemment Voldemort les voulait vivant, car aucun Sortilège Impardonnable ne fut lancés. Les sorts fusaient des deux côtés, mais ceux de la Lumière commençaient à flancher. Ils combattaient bravement et habilement, mais s'était comme si pour chaque Mangemort vaincu, deux autres apparaissaient. Dumbledore lui même, bien que combattant vaillamment, reçu un sort d'immobilité dans le dos, alors qu'il défendait le coin de Harry contre dix Mangemorts. En conclusion, les cris et les hurlements cessèrent petit à petit. Le sol était couvert de corps de partisans de la Lumière et seul Harry faisait exception. Incertains de l'attitude à adopter les Mangemorts décidèrent d'attendre leurs Seigneur. Et ils n'eurent pas à l'attendre longtemps, car rapidement la porte explosa et Voldemort lui même entra.

Examinant l'épave qu'était devenu la salle à manger des Weasley avec plaisir, Voldemort souleva dans un mouvement gracieux sa baguette et aussitôt des cordes entravèrent les corps de ses adversaires sans connaissances ou gravement blessé. Un coup de baguette plus tard et il les sortait de leurs ahurissement, rendant leurs idées claires. Le serpent regarda les sorciers tenter de se débattre avec un sourire moqueur. Il venait de remporter la bataille. Voldemort allait ainsi pouvoir se débarrasser de ses plus grands opposants qui obstruait obstinément son chemin vers la domination du monde.

Voldemort avait passé une mauvaise journée. Mais s'était sur le point de s'arranger.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna vers Harry, toujours assis dans le coin, les yeux rivés au sol, ses cheveux désordonnés dissimulant la plupart de son visage. Sirius lutta désespérément, gémissant, essayant de faire quelques chose, quelques chose pour sauver son filleul, mais les effets du sortilèges étaient trop puissant et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Le meurtrier de masse regarda son adversaire de haut en bas. « Alors Harry, es tu si vide qu'ils le pensent ? » Sa voix moqueuse résonna dans pièce, maintenant silencieuse. Harry releva alors la tête, ses cheveux glissèrent révélant des yeux glacés, ils étaient froids et dur. Et il y avait à nouveau de la vie en eux, ou s'il on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Pour être tout à fait honnête, s'était plutôt de la mort qu'ils contenaient. « Pas tout à fait » Il fit une courte pause avant de continuer.

« Mon Seigneur...»

L'exclamation qui franchit les lèvres de Sirius couvrit les murmures des autres.

_Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Dites le avec des Reviews… XD_


	4. Pouvoir

Coucou ! Désolé pour le retard d'un jour mais voyez vous cher lecteur je suis en internat et hier je suis rentré tard et je me suis effondrée… Et j'ai dormi comme un bébé ! Oui je sais j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre hier mais est-ce que je suis pardonnée ?

Je voulais aussi et surtout vous remerciez tous pour vos review : je vous aime ! Merci !

A TOUS LES REVIWEURS QUI NE LAISSENT PAS LEURS ADRESSE MAIL : mes chers et tendres petits reviweurs je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup mais j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir vous répondre pour le faire individuellement, alors si vous pouviez laissez votre adresse mail… ;D Bisous !

_Je ne suis que la traductrice._

**REDEMPTION**

_**Chapitre 4 :** Pouvoir_

Voldemort regarda Harry avec amusement. « Bien, bien, bien… Et comment as tu conservé toute ta tête, Harry Potter ? »

Le visage d'Harry changea alors pour la première fois depuis que l'on avait tiré d'Azkaban. Sa réponse fut courte, brusque et la colère se peignait perceptiblement sur son visage. « La haine ».

Voldemort gloussa, un gloussement sinistre et cruel qui faisait frissonner de peur et d'appréhension.

- Donc tu me rejoindrais, tu prendrais ma marque ?

Harry se releva facilement et s'agenouilla devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je le ferais ». Il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation dans sa voix, aucune pause dans son déplacement. Les prisonniers contemplèrent avec horreur leurs héros, Le Garçon Qui avait Survécut, agenouillé devant leurs pire ennemi. Devant le meurtrier de ses parents.

- Y a t-il des conditions, si oui, j'exige de les savoir maintenant. Voldemort avait dû mal à contenir sa joie, et dire que cette journée avait si mal commencée…

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Harry tendit qu'il plantait ses yeux dans ceux de l'assassin. « Pas de conditions, mon Seigneur. Seulement une requête »

Un horrible sourire étira la face pâle en face de lui. « Je t'écoutes »

Harry fit un geste évasif en direction des captifs. « Et bien mon Seigneur, j'aimerai beaucoup échanger quelques mots avec… ceux là. » Le ton de sa voix était trouble mais on y distinguait surtout un sentiment. La Rage.

Et tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres exultait, Harry se tourna vers le groupe de prisonniers.

- Soit, mais fait le maintenant alors Harry.

La voix de Voldemort sonnait comme celle d'un père, réprimant son enfant pour s'être goinfré de pâtisserie à l'heure du thé même si un plaisir malsain tordait ses accents.

Sirius ferma les yeux. Alors s'était comme cela qu'il mourrait. Tué par le fils de son meilleur ami. Comme tout cela était ironique. Remus, lui, se contentait de le fixer avec horreur, réalisant peut être pour la première fois, à quel point leurs stupidité causerai de dégât maintenant que les pouvoirs d'Harry Potter étaient à la merci du mal. Ron et Hermione fixaient juste, figés, choqués et terrifiés, leurs meilleur ami dont le meurtre dansait au fond des yeux. Ginny était extrêmement pâle et des larmes roulaient sur son visage mais quand elle rencontra les yeux d'Harry, elle releva la tête, déterminée à mourir dignement. Dumbledore semblait déçu et triste, ses yeux avaient maintenant totalement perdu leurs étincelle, mais il semblait tranquille, attendant son destin avec la sagesse des ans.

Voldemort se retourna et suivit des yeux Harry qui se planta devant le groupe.

- Ey mon garçon, la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres retentit malicieusement dans le dos du Survivant. Je crois que tu auras besoin de ça… Harry attrapa sa baguette en plein vol et sourit à Voldemort qui continua. Peut être que ton cher, et aimant et LOYAL parrain devrait être le premier…

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent brusquement. Harry se tenait devant lui, ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette.

- Avec l'accord de mon Seigneur, je souhaiterais qu'il soit le dernier.

Sirius vit une lueur imperceptible traversée les yeux de son filleul.

Voldemort fit un geste évasif de la main avec un air déçu.

- Fais comme tu voudras.

Harry ne quitta pas son parrain des yeux alors qu'il levait sa baguette et prononçait les mots mortels. « Avada Kedavra ». Il y eu un flash, une lumière verte et puis le corps de Remus Lupin s'affaissa sur le sol. Ignorant le hurlement déchirant de Sirius, Harry se retourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui lança sa baguette.

- Merci, mon Seigneur.

Furieux, Sirius se mit à hurler « Nous aurions dût te laisser pourrir dans ta cellule ! »

Harry lui lança un regard si brûlant, qui le transperça. « Effectivement, peut être que vous auriez dû… » Ne prêtant pas plus attention au vociférations de Sirius, Harry prit docilement sa place entre les Mangemorts.

Voldemort accorda au Garçon Qui A Survécu un regard triomphant, et d'un signe lui ordonna de rester à l'écart tandis qu'il se tournait vers Dumbledore.

- Et bien, Directeur vous venez d'essuyer votre plus grand échec. Vous mourrez ce soir et qui osera alors se dresser devant moi ?

Voldemort éclata d'un rire cruel avant de répondre à sa propre question.

- Personne. Plus personne.

- N'en sois pas si sûr, Tom. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui se battra pour le Bien.

Bien qu'avec l'âge, Dumbledore avait vieillit, son esprit lui était resté intact. Le visage de Voldemort se tordit de fureur et il brandit sa baguette entre les yeux de Voldemort. « DOLORIS ! ». Le vieil homme était apparemment immunisé contre la douleur.

Car rien ne se passa.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le directeur, attendant désespérément qu'il se passe quelques choses. Enfin pas tous les yeux, car il y avait un homme qui ne s'occupait pas du drame qui se déroulait entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Cet homme réalisait que quelques chose était entrain de se passer. Severus Snape, le visage dissimulé derrière son masque de Mangemort, fixait la main droite d'Harry Potter qui s'était crispée l'espace d'un instant et était maintenant détendue, révélant une boule rougeoyante d'énergie qui dansait sur ses doigts. Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent. Il était capable de faire cela sans baguette ? Merlin, tout ceci était vraiment intéressant…

Voldemort fixait incrédule sa baguette qui ne semblait plus vouloir fonctionner. Et lorsqu'un bruit étrange retentit derrière lui, il se retourna. Harry fit un pas en avant, la boule de lumière augmentant de seconde en seconde. Harry avait juste en mot à dire à celui qui avait tué ses parents et ruiné sa vie et il le dis, avec tout le mépris qu'il avait rassemblé.

- Crève

Alors sous les yeux exorbités du mage noir, Harry referma ses doigts et la boule de lumière fila droit dans le visage pâle en face de lui. Voldemort, affaiblit par l'échec de son sort et convaincu de l'obéissance d'Harry, n'eût pas le temps de réagir. S'était exactement ce qu'avait prévu Harry.

La scène qui suivit devait rester gravée dans la mémoire de chaque personnes présente ce jour là. La lumière lancée par Harry, traversait les yeux et illuminait les mains du meurtrier. Voldemort eut juste le temps de pousser un hurlement terrifiant avant que la lumière ne le consomme entièrement, le rayonnement était maintenant insoutenable et aveuglait quiconque le contemplait, puis un nuage sombre s'éleva au-dessus de son corps et il y eu une puissante onde de choc. Quand chacun réouvrit les yeux, le corps de Voldemort gisait à terre mou et sans vie. Harry se tenait au-dessus de lui, la respiration haletante. Et puis lentement, il détourna les yeux de son ennemi de toujours et fit face aux autres. Et c'est alors que les loyaux serviteurs du défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres, levèrent leurs baguettes dans un synchronisme parfait. Mais Harry avait des réflexes qu'ils n'avaient pas. Brusquement, il se saisit du Mangemort le plus proche et se dissimula derrière son corps. Tous les sorts frappèrent durement le malheureux qui ne se relèverait pas.

Puis il y eu un bruissement et chaque Mangemort fut paralysé par quelques chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Snape, le seul qui n'était pas soumis à l'enchantement, sentait une très inhabituelle et catatonique joie le transpercée. Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plus rien de mal ne pourrait jamais plus arriver. La Lumière était sauve… Bien sur Potter était lui même un danger ambulant, mais il était peu probable qu'un jour sa prédilection à la Magie Noire prenne le pas sur son profond sens du Bien et du Mal, il serait même une arme dissuasive pour la Lumière. S'était un des nombreux scénarii qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre Dumbledore, et il semblait que pour une fois, il avait choisit le bon côté.

Une autre pensée ébranla soudain le Maître des Potion. Il n'était plus sur du tout de survivre, maintenant. Snape lança un regard quelques peu alarmé au autres Mangemorts, celui qui avait maintenu Potter en vie venait de se dissoudre et de retomber en miette sur le sol. Et soudainement une puissante lumière commença à jaillir de chaque Mangemorts, un à un. Cette magie appartenait à Voldemort, Snape l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il eut un reniflement de mépris tandis que tous ses autres 'compagnons' tombaient comme des mouches la tête entre les mains, les yeux exorbités de surprise. Ils avaient été loyaux à un homme qui les avait condamnés si un jour il devait venir à mourir. Snape aurait dû se souvenir que jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait acceptés de voir son empire et sa puissance revenir dans d'autres mains que les siennes. Et maintenant il allait mourir. De toutes façons, il n'avait jamais compté survivre à cette guerre. Certes cela aurait été préférable mais il fallait quelques fois accepté son destin. Et cette fois était venue pour Severus Snape.

Et alors la lumière se posa sur lui et soudainement il réalisa quelques chose de pour le moins surprenant. Ce n'était pas la magie de Voldemort.

Me haïssez vous toujours, professeur ?

La magie de Potter. Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent sous son masque. Il n'était pas entrain de mourir. Potter était entrain d'essayer de communiquer avec lui.

Mais de toutes façons, ça n'as plus d'importance...

Snape sentit la magie noir commencer à quitter son corps et soudain il se rappela de quelques chose. De quelques chose de capital. Désespérément il essaya de renouer contact avec Potter ' Draco… la lumière !' la pensée de l'homme sembla voler sur un chemin inconnu et il se mit à espérer que Potter aurait compris.

Puis faiblement une réponse glissa dans son esprit. Une ultime réponse avant que le Survivant ne passe au prochain et dernier Mangemort. Si vous le dites…

Un ange passa et brusquement Snape fut libéré du Charme qui le maintenait immobile alors qu'une dernière et intense douleur lui poignardait le bras. Il glissa sur le plancher, sa vue se brouillant la douleur le submergeant. Et il n'ouvrit les yeux que pour apercevoir la Lumière quitter le dernier Mangemort et briller au milieu de la pièce avant de pénétrer dans Potter. Et Potter rayonna, comme personne n'avait jamais rayonné et tous retinrent leurs souffles.

La pièce fut longtemps, très longtemps plongé dans le silence. Harry tomba brusquement à genoux, la tête entre les mains, il semblait évident que son corps avait atteint ses limites. Alors s'éleva timidement la voix de Ginny, tentant désespérément de briser le silence.

"H-harry?"

Harry releva brusquement la tête et chaque occupant de la pièce prit conscience de la myriade d'émotions qui flambait dans son yeux. Il parcourut la salle de son lourd regard, et durant un instant il se posa sur le visage torturé et confus de son parain. Alors il y eu un pop. Il était parti.

_Prenez soin de vous. Et si le cœur vous en dis, laissez une review… XD_


	5. Liberté

**Note de la traductrice : **Amis du jour, bonjour ! Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, tout d'abord ! Alors Merci, Merci et MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! XD ! Je me posais aussi une question, cette fic vous plait-elle moins ? Car au premier chapitre vous étiez trente à l'aimer et maintenant dix à la suivre… :s Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un, je continuerai !

_Je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Cette fic sera maintenant ubdaté les samedi, c'est beaucoup plus pratique !_

**REDEMPTION**

_**Chapitre 5 : **Liberté_

Un lourd silence figea la salle durant un bon moment, chaque occupant encore trop choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Snape dignement sur ses pieds récoltaient les regards apeurés et interloqués des Membres de l'Ordre ligotés. Dans un mouvement fluide et quelques peu théâtral il retira son masque et un soupir de soulagement s'éleva dans la pièce silencieuse et un mouvement de baguette magique plus tard, les liens se défaisaient.

Tout le monde semblait soulagés et un bourdonnement emplit la pièce tandis qu'ils se mettaient à parler tous en même temps et tous de la même chose. Tous sauf un. Tous sauf Sirius Black qui agenouillé devant le corps sans vie de Remus Lupin laissait libre cours à son chagrin. Les larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux, roulaient sur ses joues avant de scintiller sur la peau froide de Lupin…

Les Weasley quant à eux vaquaient à d'autres occupations, plus soucieux d'examiner les corps qui jonchaient dans la pièce en général que celui de Remus en particulier. Molly tentait tant bien que mal de raisonner une Hermione hystérique et une Ginny effondrée et Snape… Et bien Snape assimilait difficilement le fait qu'il était libre. Il avait du mal mais en même temps le sentiment de liberté qui pulsait dans ses veines le grisait. Il remonta sa manche et détailla son bras nu, son bras libre, son bras maintenant pure. La marque de son esclavage, la marque détestée avait disparue et seule une tache rouge subsistait. Une tache qui déjà commençait à s'effacer…

Ignorant son esprit en quête de réponse et empli de question, Snape sorti. Il franchit le seuil de la maison, décidant qu'un moment de repos lui revenait de droit. Aussitôt l'air frais de la nuit l'assaillit et l'inspira fortement en fermant les yeux. Tout était fini, finalement.

Soudain, un bruissement le sorti de son exaltation. Aussitôt Snape s'empara de sa baguette et la brandit devant lui. Il y eu un nouveau bruissement. A droite. Les yeux du Maître des Potions transpercèrent les Ténèbres et il détecta un buisson. Il s'approcha silencieusement, une incantation sur le bout des lèvres prêt à se battre une dernière fois.

- Lumos !

Il ne serait jamais douté que ça soit lui.

Le beau visage d'Harry Potter se tordit sous l'agression de la lumière et un sourire ironique flotta sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas Transplaner bien loin, hein ?

Alors ses yeux se voilèrent, son corps se trouva agité de spasmes et sous les yeux interloqués de Severus Snape, Harry Potter s'évanouit. Le prodigieux cerveau de l'ancien Mangemort se mit en marche à toute vitesse, que fallait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait décemment le laisser là ? Enfin techniquement il le pourrait, mais il devait sa vie à Potter, sa délivrance. Il était plus que conscient que s'était Potter qui avait bloqué le sort mortel que Voldemort lui réservait. L'idée surgit soudainement dans son esprit : Poudlard. S'était le seul endroit, le seul moyen. Mais il devrait être prudent, s'il devait advenir que Black tombe nez à nez avec son filleul ce soir, il se pourrait bien que Lupin ai un compagnon d'infortune pour son voyage…

Il lui fallait un peu typiquement Serpentard.

Et il l'eu. Il l'amènerait dans ses cachots à Poudlard, jamais personne ne s'y risquait et il y serait en sécurité. Et discrètement il s'y rendit. Cela lui prit un temps fou car il ne pouvait Transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais il réussit tout de même à la traverser sans se faire remarquer. Après tout il avait du flair, le couvre feu était passé et tous les professeurs se trouvaient au QG.

Après avoir presque craché son mot de passe, il pénétra dans ses appartement et déposa doucement Harry sur le sofa. Le garçon était épuisé, après tout la puissance magique dont il avait usé, aurait tué n'importe quel sorcier. Harry Potter aurait dû être mort, toute son énergie drainée par tant de magie.

Le Maudit-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était de retour. Lorsqu'il serait de nouveau conscient Dumbledore voudrait l'avoir sous sa coupelle… Snape avait bien envisagé d'aller informer Albus que l'homme qu'il cherchait était ici, endormi sur son sofa, mais il en était vite arrivé à la conclusion que se serait une bien mauvaise idée. La Guerre maintenant fini, Harry Potter pouvait choisir et était libre de prendre ses décision et non plus de suivre celle dictée par un sorcier puissant. Et de toute manière, Snape était persuadé que le garçon ne tarderait pas à détrôner Dumbledore et a devenir on ne peux plus puissant.

Mais quelques chose le taraudait : la mort de Remus Lupin. Pourquoi donc Potter avait-il fait ça ? Dans un accès de colère ? Mais alors pourquoi Lupin et pas Black alors que celui-ci l'avait blessé plus que tout autre ? Snape ne fut tiré de ses pensée que la petite musique qui l'informait de l'arrivée de quelqu'un, tinta. Le Maître des Potions se figea. Seule deux et uniques personnes connaissaient le mot de passe qui menait à ses appartement et si s'était Albus qui se trouvait derrière la porte il n'osait même pas imaginer à ce qui leurs arriverait. Heureusement ce ne fut pas Dumbledore qui entra mais l'autre, complètement essoufflé par sa course folle.

L'homme abaissa son capuchon de Mangemort et son visage pâle brilla à la lumière. Draco Malfoy soupira de soulagement.

- Merlin merci, tu es vivant Severus ! Au QG j'étais presque le seul encore vivant ! Et ma marque… Elle a… elle a disparu ! Par tous les Dieux que s'est-il passé ?

Snape se permit alors un vrai sourire. « Si tu crois que cela signifie la perte de Voldemort, tu as parfaitement raison »

Un énorme sourire illumina le visage de Draco Malfoy alors qu'il se mettait à crier de joie. Le sourire de Snape s'agrandit en observant ce garçon qui avait toujours sut contenir ses émotions. Tous deux n'avaient jamais vraiment espérer sortir vivant de cette guerre, et maintenant il comprenait que c'était fini et qu'il était vivant. Draco se calma quelques peu et posa un regard pétillant sur son Maître de Potion.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Dis le moi !

Snape acquiesça et lui désigna la chaise en face de lui. Draco n'avait toujours pas remarquer la présence d'Harry. Snape commença à lui raconter le début de l'histoire, se perdant quelques fois dans les détails mais avec un sens du réalisme surprenant si bien que Draco haletait, souriait ou grimaçait de temps en temps.

- Aurais tu imaginé qu'Harry Potter était innocent ? Demanda Snape en s'interrompant juste après qu'il ai raconté la découverte du subterfuge.

Draco renifla.

- Et bien ce n'est pas comme si s'était une surprise. Maudit Gryffondor.

Snape acquiesça mais continua.

- Après cela, il a été récupéré par les Weasley mais il n'était plus rien. Une loque humaine comme rongé de l'intérieur. Il ne parlait plus, ne réagissait plus, ne reconnaissait plus personne.

Draco grimaça.

- Bien que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment porté dans mon cœur, je dois bien avouer que ça n'a pas du être facile…

Snape soupira.

- Sûrement. Mais toujours est-il que Voldemort cru que s'était le moment parfait et tant attendu poru définitivement l'éliminer. Il s'est donc rendu avec tous les autres au Terrier, les a rapidement tous neutralisé et s'est retourné vers Potter… Et là, contre toute attente Potter a enfin réagit, il était totalement sain d'esprit, et a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Les yeux gris de Draco s'élargirent sous la surprise mais il ne l'interrompit pas et Snape sourit intérieurement.

- Si tu aurais vu le regard de Black quand Harry a demandé la tête de l'un d'entre eux… Et avec le consentement de Voldemort, il a tué Lupin…

Cette fois il y eut une interruption.

- Harry Potter a tué Lupin ! Draco semblait choqué.

Snape acquiesça.

- J'ignore pourquoi il l'a choisit lui, mais c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Ensuite je me suis mit à compter mes dernières minutes. J'étais un espion, Potter le savait, Voldemort l'ignorait et ça ne durerait pas. Et ainsi Potter aurait put se tailler une part de lion mais il ne le fit pas. J'étais totalement perdu jusqu'à ce que Potter lance un sort. Un sort que je ne connaissait pas, un sort d'une puissance inégalée qui a soufflé Voldemort, comme ça.

- Comme ça ? Répéta Draco, abasourdi.

- Oui et c'est alors que c'est déclenché un sort d'anéantissement… Tous les Mangemorts ont commencés à tomber mais Potter nous a sauvé. Tous les deux…

Draco semblait interdit.

- Il a fait plus que ça… murmura t-il d'une voix rauque, il les a gardés vivant. Il a gardé vivant les plus jeunes disciple. Ils sont inconscient mais bel et bien vivant quoi que toujours marqués. Mais alors pourquoi la mienne est partie ?

Snape passa une main lasse devant ses yeux, se demandant ou Potter avait-il put trouver la puissance nécessaire pour faire ça.

- Il l'a effacée car nous étions des espions. Les autres devront garder à jamais la marque de leurs esclavage et seront sûrement condamnés.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Ca n'a pas de sens, comment aurait-il su que j'étais un espion ? La dernière fois qu'il m'a vu j'ét… Draco s'interrompit, comprenant petit à petit qu'il ne devait sa vie et la disparition de sa marque, qu'à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Merci.

Snape inclina la tête gravement et en changeant manifestement de sujet, Draco demanda. « Et après ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Une voix sur le divan se mit alors à marmonner.

- Alors j'ai essayé de Transplaner et j'ai atterrit dans un buisson de roses. Typique.

Draco se releva d'un coup en brandissant sa baguette vers le divan.

- Que comptes tu faire, Malfoy ? Sourit Harry goguenard en se levant lentement.

Draco bafouilla d'un air perdu son regard passant de Potter à Snape et de Snape à Potter.

- Potter ? Ici ? Mais bordel qu'est-ce que…

Mais Snape ignora la jeune homme et se tourna vers son ancien élève.

- Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit, Potter ?

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux noir et une voix s'éleva. Elle était glaciale.

- Tiens donc, professeur. Vous êtes drôlement gentil avec moi, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vous dois la vie, répondit simplement Snape d'une voix égale. Harry sembla surpris et dévisagea l'homme en face de lui. Le sort m'aurait facilement tué, j'imagine que vous avez dépensé une dose d'énergie considérable pour m'épargner ça…

Snape crut voir Harry rougir, mais il mit ça sur le compte de l'imagination. Et c'est à ce moment précis, que Draco se mit à parler.

- Je te dois aussi la vie je présume. Tu as toute ma gratitude, Potter.

Draco n'avait jamais aimé Harry Potter mais les choses changeant, comme eux même avaient changés. Contre toutes attentes Harry l'avait sauvé, alors qu'il en l'avait même pas mérité.

Harry sembla choqué d'entendre ses mots dans la bouche de l'ennemi de son enfance, mais il réussit à se reprendre facilement et sourit au magnifique homme qu'il était devenu.

- Mmmh. Je suis heureux de te voir du bon côté, Malfoy. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape. Y a t-il une potion anti-douleur et ré-énergisante ?

Snape acquiesça et disparut dans son laboratoire, alors Draco se rassis et se mit à fixer Harry avant de finalement rompre le silence pesant.

- Alors pourquoi es tu ici, Potter ? Ne penses tu pas que tu ne dois plus rien au monde de la Magie ?

Les yeux de Harry devinrent dangereusement froid.

- Je ne pense pas. J'ai toujours su que je trouverai un moyen de battre Voldemort, après tout s'était ma destinée. Mais je n'aurai jamais crû le trouver à Azkaban… La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta douloureusement. Comme quoi, dans tout malheurs il y a quelques chose de bon.

Snape revint alors avec une potion magique encore fumante et la plaqua dans les mains de Harry. Le Survivant les renifla d'un air dégoûté mais les but d'une traite tout de même. Draco l'observait silencieusement se demandant comment avait-il pu survivre à tout cela et Snape rompit le silence.

- Et bien je suppose, fit-il en s'emparant de la fiole vide, que tu ne seras plus la bienvenue chez tes vieux amis, après ce qui est arrivé à Lupin mais…

Les yeux d'Harry se sont élargirent soudainement alors que ses lèvres s'arrondissaient en un cri bien mystérieux.

- Par Merlin, Lupin ! J'ai oublié !

Et avant que quiconque n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit il chancelait vers la porte sous le regard choqué de Severus. Cette potion était réellement puissante, elle aurait dû le faire sauter de mur en mur. Le drainage de son énergie avait dû être puissant et très violent pour que la potion fasse si peu effet. Et alors comprenant ou Potter désirait se rendre, Snape regarda Draco et tous sautèrent sur leurs pieds avant de se hâter pour le rejoindre. Ils mettraient un point d'honneur à ce que Potter ne se fasse pas tuer, pas ce soir du moins.

_Maudits Gryffondors._

_**

* * *

**_

_Alors ? Review ou pas Review ? C'est bel et bien la question… ;D_


	6. Théories

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! Danse de la victoire ! Yeah ! XD **Merci à tous, je vous aime, je vous aime et je vous AIME** ! Qui que vous soyez ( sauf si vous êtes le Pen, dans ce cas là passez votre chemin… :D)

_**Un merci tout particulier à ses reviweurs qui ne laissent pas leurs adresse mail et que donc je ne peux pas recontacter, s'il vous plait la prochaine fois laissez moi un moyen de vous remercier !**_

Et voici le chapitre inédit en français… Théories !

_Je ne suis que la traductrice… Snif… TT_

**REDEMPTION**

_**Chapitre 6 : **Théories_

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer, les Aurors interrogeaient ardemment témoins sur témoins, les professeurs désespérés faisaient leurs deuils et divers ministres officiels faisaient actes de présence tout en félicitant Mme Pomfresh qui essayait tant bien que mal de soigner les blessures que l'attaque du Terrier avait causée. Sirius Black et la famille Weasley, se tenaient silencieusement dans un coin et couvaient le corps sans vie de Remus Lupin. Dumbledore faisait de son mieux pour les garder à l'abris des discours creux et officiels et surtout de l'orchestre joyeux qui faisait les louanges des soit disant héros du monde sorcier. Tous le monde semblait s'être donné le mot pour faire le plus de bruit possible et oublier les victimes… Et Remus en particulier.

Soudain le brouhaha se suspendit soudainement dans l'air tandis que les deux portes claquaient violemment pour lieux laisser apparaître la silhouette massive d'Harry Potter. Tous les yeux convergèrent vers lui le détaillant avidement et non sans crainte. Tous sauf ceux de Sirius. Harry balaya froidement et rapidement la Salle du regard avant de repérer ceux qu'il cherchait, terrés dans un vulgaire recoin. Et alors il avança, d'une démarche qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, il fendit la foule ne quittant pas des yeux ceux qu'il avait jadis considéré comme sa famille. Il avait l'air faible mais décidé et personne ne s'interposa. Derrière lui, deux hommes tout de sombre vêtu, le suivaient pas à pas, ils semblaient sur la défensive mais n'intervenaient pas. Alors Harry arriva là ou il aurait toujours dû être et là ou il ne serait jamais plus, entre _eux_. En face d'_eux_. Son ancienne famille, sa trahison et sa plus grande peine.

Personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire. Alors un jeune Auror eu le courage de lever sa baguette, mais un mouvement de la main plus tard, celle ci fendait les airs silencieux de la Grande Salle et atterrissait au pied d'un jeune couple dans un bruit retentissant. Il était Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Même plus, il avait vaincu et ce d'un simple mouvement de main. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Rien sinon attendre. Et ils attendirent.

Lentement Harry se tourna vers le cadavre du défunt et à contre cœur, les Weasley reculèrent d'un pas. Alors Sirius releva la tête, chercha les yeux de son filleul et les trouva. Une haine sans nom les électrisa tous deux tandis que la tension dans la grande salle montait d'un cran. Tous attendaient l'explosion et une seule question se posait. Qui tuerait qui ? Dumbledore traversait maintenant la salle dans l'intention évidente de stopper le conflit pourtant inévitable.

Mais il ne passa jamais rien. Sirius se contenta simplement de le regarder, sans haine cette fois, avant de demander « Pourquoi ? »

Le visage d'Harry ne tressaillit pas. Alors Sirius réessaya.

- Pourquoi Remus ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Je le méritais, il n'avais rien fait !

La voix de Sirius, maintenant tremblait. Mais il semblait déterminer a avoir la réponse à sa question. Alors la voix de Harry s'éleva, dure et pleine de rancune.

- Non, bien sur que non qu'il n'avait rien fait. Ou rien que tu n'ai déjà toi même fais, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Il était évident qu'il parlait de son emprisonnement infondé, injustifié et surtout injustifiable. Et Sirius n'eu rien à redire et incapable de s'attaquer à son filleul, il s'effondra. Il regarda, le cœur brisé Harry soulevé le voile du visage de Remus et il gémit doucement.

- Ne le blesse plus jamais…

Harry eut un sourire sans voix.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fais…

Sirius sentit la colère monter inexorablement en lui tandis que les Weasley se mettaient à marmonner. Et à ce moment précis, Dumbledore rejoignit le groupe et il y eu un puissant flash de lumière. Tous se retournèrent vers Harry qui maintenait le visage de Lupin entre ses doigts et marmonnait des incantations étranges telle une douce et mystérieuse chanson. La lumière elle, semblait provenir de ses doigts. Tous le regardait émerveillés et fasciné par tant de beauté, tous sauf une fois encore Sirius qui essaya de se jeter contre Harry dans le fol espoir de défendre le corps de son ami. Mais le Directeur le retint fermement, fixant Harry d'un regard émerveillé.

Harry passa sa main au-dessus du corps de Remus et finit par déclarer lentement.

- Illusionus Dissolvo. Envenerate.

Toutes les mâchoires s'abaissèrent et Dumbledore sembla triomphant tandis que les yeux de Remus s'ouvraient lentement et qu'il clignait des yeux, fixant Harry avec surprise.

- Qu… que ?

Harry lui sourit froidement et lui serra brièvement la main.

- Tu leurs demanderas, je dois partir.

Et il se détourna dans un mouvement de robe avant de s'en aller. Et quand il passa devant Dumbledore il murmura d'un ton impassible.

- Et ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air.

Se relevant mollement, Remus regarda Sirius qui se précipitait vers lui, la joie, la surprise et les larmes se mêlant en un accord magnifique sur son visage. Son regard se tourna vers la famille Weasley qui s'était tournée comme un pour voir Harry quitter la Grande Salle puis finalement son regard se posa sur Dumbledore, qui a sa grande surprise, souriait étrangement.

Alors dans un effort ultime, Remus se redressa complètement se retrouva assis sur… sur son linceul et une seule chose lui vint alors à l'esprit.

- Mais que… que… que S'EST IL PASSE ?

Et comme pour donner un air théâtral à sa question, les deux Portes claquèrent violemment derrière Harry. Remus n'eu pas le temps d'y repenser que déjà une masse sombre s'était jeté sur lui, le serrant de toute ses forces, le broyant presque. Seul un hurlement de pur joie lui permit de l'identifier

- MOONY !

Hermione elle, se contenta de se retourner vivement vers Dumbledore et de demandé avec un mélange de surprise de d'impatiente ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Comment a t-il fait pour inverser un Avada !

Arthur subissait simultanément les assauts de sa familles dont les lèvres étaient déformées par la même question. Et c'est en tremblant que Madame Pomfresh s'empara du poignet de Remus pour prendre son pouls, il n'y avait aucun doute, il était bel et bien vivant. Le loup garou plus qu'étonné, dévisagea le Directeur attendant bien évidemment des explications qui tardaient à venir. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le sentiment d'horreur qui l'avait assaillit lorsque Harry avait rejoint Voldemort et maintenant il se réveillait dans la Grande Salle ou Harry venait de quitter la pièce sans être poursuivi alors il était bien évident que Remus était totalement confus, pour ne pas dire perdu…

La rumeur courrait maintenant sur toutes les lèvres et les voix s'élevaient paresseusement dans la Grande Salle provoquant un chahut qui les empêchait de parler. Agacé, Dumbledore finit par élever ses mains et le boucan cessa instantanément. Fusillant du regard les personnages officiels et Aurors, il haussa un sourcil vers le lit de Remus.

- Pourquoi ne pas se réunir dans mon bureau, je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire…

Remus acquiesça silencieusement et se releva après s'être dégagé de l'emprise de Sirius.

- Je vais bien, Padfoot, tout va bien. Je me sens juste comme si j'avais été stupéfixé…

Sirius céda à contre cœur, mais le suivit comme une ombre alors qu'il clopinait vers la sortie. Dumbledore sourit l'étincelle de joie scintillant à nouveau dans ses yeux tandis qu'il guidait le petit groupe à travers les couloirs de l'école.

- J'ai eu raison de croire tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade, une petite vengeance. Et ignorant superbement les halètements de stupéfaction, il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait son bureau.

- Eclair au café, murmura t-il peu discrètement en se penchant vers la statue de pierre.

Aussitôt le visage difforme de pierre s'abaissa et un escalier jaillit de nul part, quelques minutes plus tard Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Remus et Sirius. Percy étant au abonnés absent, car bien qu'il ai rejoint sa famille dans la Grande Salle, il avait jugé plus prudent de rester avec les ministres, pour la suite de sa carrière.

Trônant dans la chaise derrière son bureau, Dumbledore observait derrière ses lunettes en demis-lune l'assemblée.

- Je suis sur que tu voudrais plus de détail Remus, mais je vais devoir faire court. Harry n'a jamais changé de camp, s'était un leurre tout comme sa soit disant folie. Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? Nous verrons ça plus tard avec lui. Quoi qu'il en soit Harry a vaincu Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts avant de transplaner. Il n'est revenu qu'à l'instant pour te réanimer.

Soudain un bruissement se fit entendre tandis que Draco Malfoy entrait royalement dans la pièce.

- Je crois que je pourrai vous être utile… il sourit d'un air nonchalant. Ce n'est pas Harry qui a vaincu les Mangemort mais un sort post-mortem programmé par Voldemort. Harry lui s'est ' contenté ' de sauver la mise aux espions, d'effacer leurs marque et accessoirement d'épargner les Mangemorts les plus jeune. Bien qu'ils soient sous l'influence d'un sort paralysant, je suggère qu'on envoit deux trois aurors régler ça…

Dumbledore acquiesça en souriant.

- Merci Draco et je t'en prie, joins toi à nous et continuons. Après cette formidable démonstration de puissance Harry a tout bonnement disparu… Draco lutta contre l'envie de sourire d'un air sardonique et se força à écouter. Il aimait détenir un secret que tout le monde ignorait… Nous t'avons cru mort, Remus. Reprit Dumbledore d'une voix affectée. Alors nous t'avons ramené ici et quelques instant plus tard Harry est arrivé. Il a levé une illusion assez complexe et t'as dé-stupéfixié… Il n'a donc jamais eu l'intention de te tuer…

Ron s'affaissa dans sa chaise, complètement désemparé.

- Mais comment a t-il fait ! Nous l'avons tous vu tué Remus ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort !

Dumbledore sourit.

- Alors qu'Harry partait, il m'a parlé. Mais pas avec des mots. Je crois qu'il s'est appuyé sur le fait qu'une des règles fondamentales de la magie est que ce n'est pas les mots réels d'une malédiction qui dirigent et module la magie, mais l'intention. Et comme tout le groupe l'interrogeait du regard, il continua. Peu de gens savent que les mots ne sont là que pour réaliser l'intention, lui donner a forme en quelques sortes car la plupart des sorciers n'atteignent pas un niveau de concentration suffisant pour que leurs intention prennent le pas sur tout le reste. Donc d'un point de vue technique, nous n'avons pas besoin de mot pour faire de la magie car ceux ci ne servent qu'à matérialiser notre intention. On peut remarquer ce genre de phénomène avec la Magie Accidentelle ou plus souvent appelée la Magie Réflexe. Quand nous sommes en danger, terrorisés ou au contraire dans une colère folle, notre intention – quelle qu'elle soit – prends le dessus et nous réalisons de la magie sans mots, mais celle-ci est purement instinctive et donc dangereuse… Il est très difficile de contrôler cette magie, il faut une grande maîtrise de sois, une certaine puissance et surtout beaucoup d'entraînement. Donc j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'Harry a prononcé l'Avada Kedavra en pensant à le stupéfixier ce qui nécessite une énorme concentration. Il a accomplit un exploit auquel on n'avait jamais pensé…

Dumbledore s'affaissa un peu dans son fauteuil en croisant ses doigts sous le regard médusé de ses spectateurs.

- Mais il a fait aussi plus que ça, il a jeté une illusion… Cette illusion nous montrait que Remus avait arrêté de respirer, que de battre son cœur s'était arrêté (1) et qu'il l'avait tué. Quant à la baguette défaillante… il n'y a que deux possibilité, soit Harry a bloqué la magie de celle-ci avec l'aide d'un bouclier, soit il l'a trifouillé quand il l'avait en main. Il faut savoir qu'Harry a un certain ascendant sur cette baguette car elle est la sœur de la sienne. Mais de toute manière, cela relève de l'exploit… Il a acquis une rapidité et une aisance surprenante pour son âge… S'en est surprenant. Il fixa Sirius d'un air mystérieux. Son pouvoir est surprenant.

Une myriade d'expression miroita sur le visage du Directeur.

- Et cependant ce n'est pas son pouvoir étonnant qui m'inquiète. Harry a toujours été puissant, mais il n'a pas la science infuse… On n'hérite pas de la capacité de bloquer un sort ou encore de faire de la Magie sans Mot… Il l'a forcément appris quelques part. Et sans parler de la mort de Voldemort, il n'était pas censé savoir truquer la mort de Remus… La voix d'Albus s'éteint alors qu'il plongeait dans ses pensées.

Un lourd silence accueilit sa déclaration et sauf Remus eut la force et le courage de poser sa question.

-Que veux tu dires ?

- Je veux dire qu'il n'a pas put apprendre ça à Azkaban et qu'il n'aurait pas put réaliser ce qu'il a fait ce soir sans des années de pratique et de formation. Il soupira. Je n'y comprends vraiment rien...

Draco qui venait de se glisser dans la salle, s'appuya d'un air goguenard contre le mur alors que sa voix traînante pleine de raillerie déchirait le silence.

- Honnêtement, vous pensez qu'Azkaban a put le retenir après ce que vous avez vu ce soir ? Il leva les yeux au ciel. Soyez sérieux, il n'y était pas. Ou s'il y était, il n'a certainement pas passé son temps torturé par les Détraqueur. C'est d'une putain d'évidence, si vous voulez mon avis…

Il sourit devant les yeux écarquillés, ravi de son petit effet.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que la pièce n'explose en questions rhétoriques et la plupart du temps sans réponses si bien que la réunion se prolongea tard dans nuit laissant un gout d'amertume et de gêne au fond de la gorge de chacun d'entre eux. Ou presque.

Draco trouvait juste que la situation était horriblement hilarante…

* * *

_(1) petite référence cinématographie ;D_

Alors vous avez aimé ? Vous avez vu Harry n'est pas si méchant ! Je l'avais bien dis :D alors ce chapitre mérite-il une review ?


	7. Recrutement

**Note de la Traductrice : **Par les culottes de ma grand mère, déjà sept chapitres ! OO que le temps passe vite… :) merci d'être là et encore là Ô chers reviweurs adorés… JE VOUS AIME !

Merci aux RA _( Reviweurs Annonymes ) _d'être là. Tout simplement et merveilleusement : Merci.

_Je ne suis que la traductrice, oui oui on sait… ;)_

**REDEMPTION**

_**Chapitre 7 : **le Recrutement_

Harry Potter passa les Grandes Portes, émanant littéralement de pouvoir et de menace. Enfin jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment derrière lui, car dès lors il s'écroula littéralement. Rassemblant tout son courage Harry réussit à se traîner jusqu'au escalier, il avait très peu de temps et il le savait. Son énergie menaçait de vaciller dangereusement, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde à impressionner…

Le son de pas martelant le sol, le sorti de ses pensées. Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, le Survivant se redressa difficilement jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre… le difficile faciès de Snape. Soulagé, il se laissa retomber en observant l'homme tout de noir vêtu approcher, ses yeux dardant dangereusement. Harry se demanda vaguement de quelle manière il pourrait parer une attaque mais heureusement pour lui, il n'eu pas à le faire et c'est un tout autre duel que Snape engagea, celui du sarcasme…

- Et bien Potter, vous savez indubitablement ménager vos effets...

Le sarcasme qui jaillissait littéralement de chaque mot ne fit pas mouche.. Mais après tout, s'était Snape. Loin d'être offensé, Harry était même plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire à une personne qui l'adorerait ou une autre désolé qui baillerait des excuses sans fin. Il n'avait réellement pas la patience de polémiquer à ce propos. Et puis après six ans passé à Azkaban, il avait appris que le sarcasme était souvent utiliser comme bouclier pour se protéger. Alors il répondit sans malice ni méchanceté et d'un ton désinvolte.

- Oui j'ai toujours été doué pour ça.

Serrant les dents, il se releva difficilement sous le regard soucieux de Snape. Il était urgent qu'il quitte ce putain de château.

- Potter avez vous un endroit ou aller ?

Harry leva un regard surpris sur son ex tyran, étais-ce bien de l'inquiétude qui perçait ?

- Quelques part ou personne ne pourra vous trouver durant un ou deux jour. Je ne suis pas médicomage, mais vous êtes sur le point de vous effondrer…

S'était bien de l'inquiétude, il n'y avait aucun doute. Harry sourit doucement et balaya sa suggestion d'un geste de la main.

- Oui je le sais et oui, j'ai un endroit ou aller, mais j'aurais besoin d'un endroit ou Transplaner…

Les barrières de Poudlards se situaient à approximativement trente minutes de marche et malheureusement pour lui, dans trente minute il serait inconscient. Snape ravala sa son envie oppressante de savoir quel était cet endroit, et prit la parole.

- Dumbledore a aménagé une salle secrète au cas ou... au cas ou Voldemort assiégerait le château. Suivez moi, Potter on ne la voit que si on la connaît.

Harry le détailla doucement. Tandis qu'un insolite silence s'installait.

- Merci, professeur.

Snape ne dis rien, traversa le couloir, dévoila une tenture qui menait à un court escalier et finit par s'arrêter devant une porte close.

- Justice pour Voldemort.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et Snape passa brusquement devant Harry. Le jeune homme leva les yeux aux ciel avant de suivre son aîné, il y avait des choses qui en changeraient jamais. La pièce était simple mais propre et Harry la détailla avant de se retourner vers le Maître des Potions.

- De puissant sortilège protégent cette porte, Potter. Elle peut apparaître ou disparaître à volonté, cette fois ci elle ne sera là que pour vous mais alors n'essayez pas d'y revenir.

Harry acquiesça en fixant son ancien professeur.

- Pour Transplaner vous dervrez toucher cette pierre, reprit l'homme en désignant une pierre brute enfoncée dans un mur.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, Snape. Le coupa Harry d'une voix inhabituellement sérieuse. J'aurais besoin d'information à propos de l'état actuel du monde des Sorcier. Vu ma notoriété, il serait contrariant de l'ignorer. Vous êtes parfaitement placé et apte à m'aider. Vous pouvez user de votre discrétion et la confiance que Dumbledore nourrit envers votre personne. J'ai confiance en vous, et ça en vaudra la peine, croyez moi. C'est aussi à prendre ou a laisser.

Snape le dévisagea. Son respect pour l'homme qui avait débarrassé le monde de Voldemort ne cessait de croître. Il avait détesté son père, mais le fait est qu'ils étaient différent et qu'il était temps de s'en rende compte. Jamais James Potter n'aurait accepté de demander de l'aide à un Slytherin, quoi qu'il eu à gagner. Mais Harry Potter n'était pas son père, et il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Snape ne prit pas la peine de se sous-estimer. Il était passé Maître dans l'Art de l'espionnage. Et Potter recrutait le meilleur, ne perdant pas de temps à engager des incompétent. Cela lui prit une minute pour réfléchir, une seconde pour choisir et un peu plus de temps pour le lui dire.

Il croyait en Harry Potter et si celui-ci lui disait que ça en valait la peine, il le croyait. Une fois de plus il se souvint de sa première déduction, que Potter serait le prochain Dumbledore et que l'élève dépasserait le maître. La logique lui susurrait que s'allier à Potter était une bonne chose et la logique ne l'avait jamais trahi. Elle était d'ailleurs bien la seule, mais il s'égarait.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?

Potter aurait pu lui réclamer sa dette de vie et il n'aurait pas eu le choix. Mais Snape doutait qu'il en arrive là. Ce Potter là aurait préféré l'utiliser dans une situation plus judicieuse. Et Snape pensa soudainement que jamais l'ancien Potter n'aurait put faire une telle chose. Azkaban – ou la trahison de sa _famille_ -semblait l'avoir changé en Slytherin. Ou plutôt en une sorte de mutan. La morale des Gryffindor combinée à la ruse des Slytherin. Et Snape aimait plutôt le changement. S'était tellement plus intéressant. Comme jouer au échec avec un Maître…

Le sourcil gauche d'Harry, s'éleva doucement.

- Je sais ou est le cabinet de Potion de Voldemort

Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent brusquement malgré ses efforts désespérés pour garder contenance. Potter venait de titiller son point sensible, car proposer le cabinet de Potion de Voldemort à Snape, s'était comme offrir un trésor à un pirate... La rumeur disait que Voldemort possédait tous les ingrédients de Potion possibles et imaginables, les rares, illégales et impossible à trouver comme le venin de Basilique ou les dents de Sphinx, compris. Bien que Snape ai préparé un nombre incalculable de fois, des potions pour Voldemort, il n'avait jamais eu accès au cabinet et les ingrédients exacts lui avait été donné au milligramme près…

Harry sourit devant la réaction de Snape.

- Il y en a deux, en fait. Je vous donnerai deux cabinets en échange de vos informations, de vos potions et de vos ingrédients de potions, quand j'en aurais besoin. Un cabinet maintenant, le deuxième plus tard.

Snape ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

- Vendu. Tant que vos charmante petite fesses restent du côté de la Lumière, bien sur.

Harry sourit légèrement en acquiesçant. Alors Snape se sentit soudain soulagé, malgré leurs valeur, il refusait de se servir des ingrédients si s'était pour servir un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais le fait qu'Harry ai immédiatement été d'accord venait d'achever de le rassurer. Mais subsistait une question. Une question qui lui brûlait la langue, et torturait son esprit. Une question bien obsédante à vrai dire…

- Mais… Mais comment savez vous où ils sont ? Vous étiez en prison, par Merlin !

Harry fixa Snape froidement durant quelques seconde, si bien que le professeur pensa qu'il venait d'obtenir sa réponse. Mais Harry finit par répondre d'un ton qui ne tolèrerait pas d'autre questions.

- Mon lien avec lui a… évolué.

Le mot 'lui' était prononcé avec une sorte d'intimité malsaine, comme deux vieux frères ennemis, Romulus et Remus, Caïn et Abel, Potter et Jedusor, liés dans la mort et par la magie. Snape frissonna à cette idée. Azkaban devait être horrible quant on a pour seul compagnon les souvenirs et les pensés d'un meurtrier. Et pour la première fois, Snape se demanda comment Harry avait put survivre au Détraqueurs qui infestaient la prison…

Mettant manifestement fin à la discussion, Harry s'avança vers la pierre irrégulière avant de se tourna vers Snape une toute dernière fois.

- L'un des cabinet est situé dans la vieille Grennady House. Troisième étage, derrière le tableau d'un énorme nundu. Le mot de passe est 'Seigneur de Tous'.

Snape ricana.

- Humble, n'est-ce pas ?

Savoir qu'il pouvait ricaner de Voldemort en sachant qu'il ne le saurais jamais puisqu'il était mort, était une incroyable sensation.

Potter ne prit pas la peine de commenter l'humilité de Voldemort.

- Hibouez moi

S'était un ordre et Snape inclina la tête avant même d'y avoir penser. Alors dans un 'pop' Harry Potter disparu. Snape resta quelques secondes à repenser à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Potter venait de tout bouleverser… et ça lui plaisait. Même si le pouvoir que le gamin avait sur lui, lui plaisait beaucoup moins. Mais il y avait cette aura, ce quelques chose d'un héros… Snape remua la tête et décida de Transplaner à Grennady house récupérer ses nouveaux ingrédients avant qu'un vieil Aurors n'y vienne fourrer son gros nez. Il sorti Potter de son esprit et appuya sa main sur la pierre.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait était qu'il serait le dernier être humain à voir le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu avant trois longues semaines…

-

À presque deux cents miles d'ici, un homme sembla surgir de nul part en plein milieu d'une clairière. Si une personne quelconque passant par là l'aurait aperçu, elle aurait vu un homme vaciller sur quelques mètre avant de disparaître magiquement, un peu comme si il venait de franchir une sorte de bouclier… Mais Merlin merci, plus personne n'était passé par là depuis au moins… des siècles. Alors personne n'aperçu l'homme.

L'homme qui venait de s'effondrer sur la porte d'un bien étrange château, l'homme qui titubait dans les salles pleines de poussières, l'homme qui venait de trouver un lit. Un lit crasseux, certes, mais un lit dans lequel il se laissa glisser et enlevé par les bras de Morphée.

Et même si quelqu'un avait vu l'homme, il n'aurait rien put faire contre lui, puisque après le château protégeait Harry…

_Alors verdict ? Qu'en pensez vous, ça mérite une petite review ? Abricote croise les doigts très fort _


	8. Interlude

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon ne me tuez pas :'( Je suis désolée pour ce retard, vraiment, vraiment mais deux éléments vicieux et déclencheurs sont à l'origine de ça !

1 Une fichu maladie qui fatigue et qui fait mal, notre amie la rynopharingite !

2 Un virus ( oui je sais j'aurais dû renouveler mon abonnement norton ) qui m'a détruit mon ordi, j'ai dû le reformater et ai donc perdu TOUT mes chapitres… :(

Vous avez donc toutes mes excuses mes chers petits lecteurs ! Ca ne se reproduira plus, promis !

**Disclamers :** Je ne suis que la traductrice, cette fic appartient à krshadow auteur génial devant l'éternel :)

**IMPORTANT : J'ubdaterai maintenant cette fic toutes les deux semaines car je me suis lancée dans la traduction d'une autre fic : The Prank War. Je publierai donc les chapitres en alternance

* * *

**

**REDEMPTION**

_Ce chapitre est dédiée à Mya Riddle Snape, ma petite nos petits délires m'on manqué !Pour me faire pardonnée je te rends toutes tes recettes, voilà :)

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 8 : **Interlude_

Ce matin là, le monde sorcier se réveilla avec la douce pensée que Voldemort s'en était allé. L'atmosphère était pleine de joie et le temps était à la fête. Les dix neufs années de peur, de souffrance et d'horreurs étaient maintenant bel et bien finit. Cependant s'ils y en avaient qui ne partageaient pas l'euphorie collective s'était bien les Aurors et Oubliator qui passaient leurs temps à courir dans tous les sens et à jeter des oubliettes à tous les moldus qui bien malgré eux assistaient aux festivités. Les rires résonnaient dans tous les coins de rue et les sorts fusaient dans chaque centimètre carré de ciel, partout on placardait des écriteaux annonçant la victoire et la une des journaux clamaient l'attitude héroïque d'Harry Potter. Ils avaient survécu à la guerre, ils s'en étaient sortis vivant et grâce à lui. Déjà son histoire était légendaire et un nombre incalculable de version sur la mort de Vous Savez Qui circulaient.

Harry Potter était un héros et tous le monde l'aimait. La haine que l'on avait put ressentir à son égard lors de sa prétendue trahison, avait totalement été oubliée. On avait prévu de lui attribué l'Ordre de Merlin dès qu'il reviendrait dans le monde des sorciers qui voulait si désespérément l'honorer. Déjà des statues avaient étés érigés dans des endroits diverses et variés, à Diagon Alley par exemple ou dans le Hall d'Honneur au Ministère. Ce 17 mai, le règne de terreur de Voldemort prenait fin et prenait de le nom _du Harry Potter Day_ en attendant son héros.

Mais bien vite cependant, la journée se transforma en semaine et les journaux commencèrent à se déchaîner. Tout d'abord on spécula qu'il avait quitté le monde Sorcier, puis un jour on annonça qu'il était mort tragiquement en quittant Hogwarts et puis vint l'une des plus ridicule, qu'il était parti en Islande ou bien qu'il vivait en hermite. Des centaines de suppositions plus saugrenues les unes que les autres courraient sur toutes les lèvres et le Ministère annonça finalement qu'il ne donnerait pas suite à l'enquête car ils devaient se consacrer sur d'autre tâches toutes aussi importante. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry Potter restait absent et ne revendiquait aucune des choses qui lui revenaient de droit. L'endroit où il se trouvait, personne ne le savait.

Ses amis et famille, à savoir, les Weasley, Hermoine, Sirius, Remus, et Dumbledore, ne se prononçaient pas et avaient chacun leurs propre théories sur l'emplacement du jeune homme qui avait mit leurs monde sens dessus dessous. Et après une longue et prudente discussion Dumbledore avait décidé que l'Ordre ne partirait pas à la recherche d'Harry. Certain qu'il était vivant mais caché quelques part et qu'il avait pris la décision de ne plus se mêler des affaires de ce monde, après tout il avait gagné sa vie privé.

Mais aussi joli soit ce discours, Sirius et Remus enrageaient ne rien pouvoir faire et depuis qu'Harry avait quitté Poudlard la semaine dernière chacune de leurs conversation avait eu pour sujet le fils de leurs meilleur ami… Poudlard était désert, s'était l'été, les étudiants s'en étaient allés. Leurs deux amis avaient trouvé refuge en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, fixant les étoiles un peu perdus. Remus remit de la dernière pleine lune paraissait décent et pour une fois, s'était Sirius qui paraissait maigre et pâle. L'ex-détenu n'avait pas très bien mangé des jours-ci, même si Remus essayait tant bien que mal de le réconforter en lui changeant les idées. Sirius semblait prendre la disparition de son filleul très à cœur et Remus cherchait les mots pour l'aider dans cette épreuve. Mais avant qu'il ne les ai trouvé, Sirius parla.

- Moony, tu crois qu'un jour il reviendra ?

Remus leva les yeux vers la voûte étoilée et soupira.

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien, vieux frère. A sa place je ne serai pas revenu. Mais mon instinct me dis qu'il le fera. James l'aurait fait.

Sirius acquiesça et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

- J'espère avoir été un aussi bon confident que toi mais… le sourire disparut. Mais je ne sais pas. Prongs serait probablement revenu, m'aurait cassé le nez et les deux bras et aurait essayé de passer au-dessus de ça mais… Mais Harry n'est pas James.

Sa voix se brisa et un lourd et long silence accueillit sa déclaration.

Sirius se retourna brusquement vers la mine assombrie de son ami.

- Sirius tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça ! Je… Je suis inquiet pour toi…. J'ai l'impression que tu t'apprêtes à faire quelques chose de stupide !

Sirius renifla.

- Inquiet ? Tu penses que je pourrai sauter du haut d'une falaise, Moony ?

Sirius trouvait évidemment l'idée amusante, Remus n'était pas ce cet avis là.

- Tu le ferais ?

Sirius se retourna, surpris, vers Remus.

- Tu t'inquiète vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Si ça peut te soulager, je n'ai jamais pensé au suicide. En tout cas pas depuis Azkaban mais là n'est pas la question. C'est que je me sens si… inutile. Comme si je _devais_ faire quelques chose alors qu'il n'y a _rien_ à faire.

Remus sembla soulagé, il avait tendance à oublier que ce n'était plus l'adolescent excessif qu'il avait devant lui mais un homme. Un homme que la douleur et l'enferment avaient rendus plus las.

- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire… souffla Remus.

Sirius enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et marmonna quelques chose. Remus n'était pas sur s'il devait prétendre ou pas l'avoir entendu, finalement il se décida.

- Tu disais ?

Sirius releva la tête et parla, parla d'une voix gutturale ou dansaient colère et tristesse.

- Je disais que tu ne peux pas comprendre. James me faisais confiance, Lily me faisais confiance. Ils m'ont confiés Harry, je devais prendre soin de lui et je ne suis jamais emmerder à le comprendre. Je l'ai laissé pourrir dans ces cellules immondes. Je ne lui ai jamais donné un toit, pas assez d'amour, je n'ai été là qu'un an pour lui avant de retourner ma veste. Lui qui méritais ce qu'il y avait de meilleurs, un si bon garçon, je lui ai donné le pire.

Remus sentit la colère monter en lui. Mais même s'il essaya de la contenir, quand il parla, sa voix en était emprunte.

- Ne me dis pas que je ne pas comprendre, Sirius Black ! Comment oses tu penser que je ne me sens pas aussi coupable que toi. Ce que tu vis, dis toi que je l'ai vécu deux fois, Sirius ! Je connaissais bien Harry, n'oublie pas que durant un an j'ai été son professeur ! Combien de leçons privés avons nous partagés ? Je le connaissais ! Et malgré tout j'ai été assez stupide pour croire au plan de ce putain de Voldemort ! J'aurais dû faire quelques chose, j'aurais pu faire quelques chose… Alors ne me dis pas, que je ne comprends pas.

Sirius fixa de nouveau les étoiles et finalement, parla.

- Désolé Moony, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour lui aussi.

Remus eut un sourire amer.

- Et bien je ne le montre pas assez bien, au yeux des autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- non, mais je ne le fais pas non plus. Dois-je te dire à quel point j'ai besoin de te parler pour ne pas sauter, Moony ?

Emu, Remus referma ses bras sur son vieil ami mais ses lèvres restèrent close, il n'y avait pas de réponse à ces questions là. Sirius profita de ce bref moment de quiétude et en profita pour rassembler tout son courage pour demander quelques chose qu'il voulait à tout pris savoir, bien qu'il craignait la réponse.

- Tu lui as appris l'Expecto Patronum, n'est-ce pas ?

Si Remus fut surpris de la question il ne le montra pas et répondit.

- Oh oui. Le meilleur fichu Patronus que j'ai jamais vu. S'était Prongs et ce avant même qu'Harry sache que James était un animagus.

Sirius trembla, alors il ne devait pas que sa liberté à Harry, il lui devait aussi la vie. L'ancien Maraudeurs pâlit mais posa sa dernière et plus difficile question.

- Et... et sais tu ce que les Détraqueurs lui faisaient voir ?

Remus trésallit.

- Es tu sur de vouloir connaître la réponse ?

La réponse était ce qui avait donné des cauchemars à Remus chaque nuits que Dieu avait fait depuis que l'on avait découvert l'innocence d'Harry.

- Non, mais dis le moi de toutes façons.

- Si tu insistes ... Sirius acquiesça et Remus le fit, essayant de choisir les mots les plus doux possible pour épargner son ami. Il me l'a dis qu'une fois... Il entends James hurler à Lily de s'enfuire avec Harry, que c'est Voldemort et… la voix de Remus se brisa lentement mais il continua … Lily hurle, un rire rauque, un flash de lumière verte et puis plus rien...

- Oh, doux Merlin. Six ans… gémit Sirius. Sa voix était enrouée et emplie de culpabilité tandis que lentement il mesurait l'ampleur de ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à un garçon de quinze ans. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner si Harry n'était pas revenu. Il ne l'avait condamné pas seulement à Azkaban, mais aussi a revivre le meurtre de ses parents encore et encore. Et Merlin savait qu'Harry avait vu d'autre horreurs durant sa courte vie et chacun de ses moments, le plus infime soit-il avait rejaillit dans sa mémoire le taquinant et le torturant cruellement et continuellement. Sirius ne pourrait pas blâmer Harry s'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à eux. Un silence de plomb pesait maintenant sur la tour. Silence que finalement Sirius rompit.

- Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais pensé que le souvenir du meurtre de James et Lily l'affecterait là bas ? Tout simplement parce que j'étais trop lâche pour l'admettre. Inconsciemment j'ai nié l'évidence, je savais qu'Harry avait souffert mais s'était flou et moins culpabilisant. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il a réellement vécut, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de décider de sauter. Si un jour il s'avère qu'Harry a besoin de moi, je dois être là vivant et disponible. S'est la moindre des courtoisies après tout et j'attendrais aussi longtemps que la vie le voudra, qu'il décide de revenir ou pas.

Remus le fixa, clairement abasourdi.

- Pourquoi pour l'amour du ciel, Padfoot, comment peux tu dire des choses si… franches et pures ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi.

Sirius grimaça, un peu de vie teintant son visage.

- Mr. Padfoot demande respectueusement à Mr. Moony de garder son estimable, bien que légèrement sarcastique, remarque vide d'intérêt pour lui à moins qu'il ne veuille goûter aux sort Made in Mr. Padfoot.

Remus sourit en entendant la traditionnelle tactique de débat des Maraudeurs.

- Mr. Moony bien que surpris que Mr. Padfoot connaisse la définition du mot estimable, doute qu'il pourrait jeter un sort vu que son âge dépasse son QI.

Sirius lui tira la langue en riant doucement.

- Ouch, tu as toujours été meilleurs que moi à ce petit jeu là. Sourit-il en se dégageant doucement des bras de Remus.

Remus s'inclina légèrement un sourie aux lèvres, heureux de voir son ami réjoui.

- Merci, merci…

Sirius maintenant accoudé à la rempart avait fermé les yeux, profitant de la brise qui soufflait. Si bien que Remus pensa qu'il s'était assoupi. Soudain il marmonna quelques mots à la surprise du loup garou.

- J'étais entrain de me dire qu'il doit y avoir quelques chose à faire. Je veux dire pour montrer à Harry à quel point je suis désolé, pour qu'il me crois je ferai n'importe quoi ! Mais je doute qu'il accepte encore de me parler. Sirius grimaça légèrement à cette pensée. Je me suis excusé chez les Weasley quand je pensais qu'il… qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Il ne m'a même pas regardé.

Remus acquiesça. " C'est une bonne idée Padfoot mais, je ne suis pas sur qu'être désolé nous mèneras quelques part. A sa place s'il l'on me disait juste que l'on est désolé je ne pense pas que je pardonnerai, même avec un bon coup de poing. Remus ne saurait jamais qu'Harry avait été à deux doigts de faire ça.

- Mais Remus, il _doit_ y avoir quelques chose !

Quelques chose dans la voix de Sirius était désespéré. Soudain, le loup-garou se raidit et son regard se perdit au loin alors que des rides creusaient son front. Sirius le regarda surpris alors que son ami sursautait d'un coup avant de se ruer littéralement dehors. Il fallut une minute à Sirius pour enregistrer l'information et trois seconde pour le rejoindre dans les escaliers.

- Ey, ey Moony qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Où vas tu ?

Remus ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers son ami et ouvrit brutalement la porte qui le menait au couloir avant de s'y engouffré à grands pas décidés.

- J'ai juste eu une idée. Et nous allons à la bibliothèque.

Sirius gémit de terreur.

- Pas encore Moony, tu sais que j'ai juré à la remise de diplôme de ne plus jamais remmettre un doigt de pied à la bibliothèque ! S'était un serment publique, je ne peux pas décemment revenir dessus, tu y penses à mon honneur ? Grogna t-il en traînant les pieds, ignorant totalement le fait que le loup garou pressé représentait un danger non négligeable pour son derrière.

- C'est pour Harry.

- Par Merlin, pourquoi marches tu si doucement Moony ?

* * *

_La suite dans deux semaines mes p'tits loups :) en attendant si vous voulez faire plaisir à la gentille traductrice, laissez une review ! _

_Portez vous bien !_


End file.
